Beautiful Eyes
by Lady Veela
Summary: Riddick hit on Carolyn right at the end right? This is what I think could have happened if she had come on to him.


*disclaimer - I do not own any of these characters *  
  
Carolyn ran through the darkness with her glowing bottle held high. The rain was beating on her relentlessly but she kept going.  
  
Exhausted, she leapt in front of the ship, it already had power and the lights were on inside. Richard B. Riddick sat in the pilot's seat, already strapped in.  
  
Although she had been expecting him to leave, the sight of him preparing to leave shocked her. " He doesn't even care, " she thought sadly. But strangely, instead of felling hatred for him for being so ready to kill her, she felt sorry for him. "What did we, the human race, do to him to make his so...harsh?" she wondered.  
  
He stared at her for a second, wondering vaguely hoe she got there and what she wanted. Then his senses were restored to him and he realized that she was there to prevent him form doing exactly what he was about to do. But where were the others? Maybe they didn't make it. Or maybe she left them behind! He flipped the switch to lower ht e loading ramp.  
  
As she turned to walk up the ramp he noticed that her wet clothes were clinging to her body. That was probably what made him say what he did next.  
  
"I admire a woman with the will to survive!" he told her as she stood at the top of the ramp looking down at her in a menacing, kingly way.  
  
She was silent at these words. What was that supposed to mean? Does he think that I'm abandoning the others? Was that a pickup line? Thoughts whirled through her head and she remained silent, staring up at the muscular figure above her.  
  
As she surveyed his body, muscles, and eyes she became aware of what she was doing. She suddenly realized that she was not only checking him out, but also liking what she saw.  
  
He watched her watch him for what seemed like ages and then turned around to leave. "She thinks I'm crazy," he thought.  
  
As soon as he turned, she made a decision. Actually, his firm ass made the decision for her but she knew what she wanted. She started up the ramp. Riddick stopped, he could hear and feel her coming up the ramp, despite the rain pounding on the roof of the ship.  
  
He turned around to find her closer than he had expected. She was so close he could have reached out and touched her and she was still coming closer. Slowly, she advanced on him, never taking her eyes off him.  
  
"Do you want to know two things I look for in a man?" she asked, her voice hoarse with a feeling that Riddick couldn't quite put his finger on. He didn't know what to expect next, let alone, what to do next. She was advancing on him too quickly for him for him to think clearly. She didn't wait for him to answer anyways. She spoke again.  
  
"A hot body..."she trailed off and ran her eyes over him slowly, smiling.  
  
"What the hell is she doing?" he wondered, "She's coming onto me!" He realized this and unfroze himself, finding his voice.  
  
"And?"  
  
She took another step towards him. "And," she mimicked playfully. She moved closer to him, so close they were almost touching noses.  
  
"A hot body and," she gently removed his goggles from his eyes and held them in her hand, "And beautiful eyes."  
  
He stared at her for a moment, somewhat confused. He realized for the first time that she was not only hot, but also very pretty. "She has a girly side as well but she rarely shows it," he realized.  
  
She moved her face closer to his, so that her lips were just brushing his. The light touch of their lips had strange effects on each of them. It sent delighted shivers down Carolyn's spine and she wondered dazedly what he tasted like. When she realized vaguely that her clothes were plastered to her body and she smiled. The contact spread warmth through Riddick's body, starting at his lips, then moving down his throat, chest, back, and down to his groin before he was completely wrapped in a warm, satisfied feeling.  
  
She was advancing on him, she had chosen him, she liked him, and she was hot! The warm feeling changed into a hot feeling, and heat so hot he wasn't sure he could stand it, and heat driving him to her. He wanted her, NOW!  
  
As thought after thought rushed through her head she chose her words. She whispered them onto his lips sending vibrations through his body, driving him wild. All that mattered now was Riddick and Carolyn. There were no hungry aliens outside, nobody was waiting for them, nobody's lives depended on them, Riddick and Carolyn were the only people in the world now and Carolyn's words brought together, connecting them.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
As her lips pressed into his, they could feel reality slipping away, pushed away by the kiss. Their tongues clashed wildly, exploring each other's mouths with ferocity until they absolutely had to stop to breathe. They stopped and looked at each other for a few seconds, it was like seeing they were seeing each other for the first time.  
  
Allowing the goggles to hang loosely around her wrist, she placed both hands on his chest and roughly pushed him into the wall. Her aggressiveness surprised him at first but then it just turned him on even more.  
  
She ran her hands up his chest and around his neck to pull him into her. This kiss lasted twice as long as the first and when they finally stopped they were both breathing heavily.  
  
Riddick reacted to her aggressiveness quickly. In one swift move, he had their places switched and had her pinned against the wall. She wasn't really surprised by his move, she had expected as much. She smiled devilishly and wrapped her arms around his waist. She had his shirt halfway up his back when a voice called up the ramp.  
  
"Hello, Carolyn?" It was Jack. Damn!  
  
"No," Carolyn whispered when Riddick started to move away. He stopped and looked back at her inquisitively. She stepped closer to him and stood there for a second, breathing heavily with her head almost resting on his shoulder.  
  
"What is she doing?" he wondered. But whatever she was doing he wasn't going to stop her, he liked it. He stepped back after a few moments and looked into her eyes, searching for an explanation. She didn't give him one because the thudding of footsteps could be heard and soon two people would be added to the scene, embarrassing her and ruining her reputation.  
  
She quickly put a few steps space between them and called out to the others. "Jack, is that you?"  
  
"No it's one of the many other young girls on this planet." She answered sarcastically. 


End file.
